


The Turning

by laurabryannan



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurabryannan/pseuds/laurabryannan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morinaga gets the surprise of his life. Souichi/Morinaga. Yes, I said Souichi/Morinaga. Written before the trip to Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Turning**  
by Laura Bryannan  
  
Morinaga Tetsuhiro felt nervous and he couldn't understand why. Maybe it was his imagination, but Senpai seemed to be acting strangely today. By all outward appearances, nothing was amiss. His boss was as imperious as always, attack power running close to 95%, but Morinaga couldn't shake the sense that something was afoot.  
  
He calmed himself in his usual fashion—replaying delicious memories and plotting devious new strategies intended to weaken his quarry's continued resistance to his advances. Beautiful Senpai, blushing and moaning in his arms...there was nothing better in this world. The chase was ever different, the challenge irresistible, for he had never lost the game yet. His expert technique reduced his prey to trembling pliancy in such a predictable manner, he felt almost smug about it. And that, he realized later, had been his first mistake.  
  
But, today, he felt blissfully happy. It was Friday, research was concluded, and they were dragging dinner and plenty of beer back to their apartment. A week since their last close encounter, Morinaga had definite plans to attack after the alcohol had worn down his opponent's defenses to a manageable level. Attempts to make out as they walked along were rebuffed in the typical manner.  
  
“Stop it, you pervert! Not in public! Are you some kind of animal?”  
  
But he didn't mind. It whet his appetite. Yes, yes, to taste that delicious skin, plunge into that succulent body and force the domineering man to bend to _his_ will. It was heaven on earth, and he was going to sample it again tonight. He couldn't wait!  
  
“You're always complaining we don't do it enough,” Senpai stated, startling him out of his pleasant daydreams. It was true, so he could only nod in response, wondering at the strange gleam in the beautiful man's eyes. “Well, I know a way we can do it much more,” came the startling announcement.  
  
Morinaga's heart lept. Could it be? Was Senpai going to declare his feelings and truly succumb? “How?” he asked eagerly, afraid to hope.  
  
“I don't know why I never thought of it before,” his lover continued. “I suppose it's because I haven't wanted to admit I'm doing all this homo stuff with you.”  
  
The tall brunet's breath came faster. “How, Senpai?” he asked again, dying of curiosity. The silver-haired vision looked at him in a way that made butterflies dance in his stomach, the suspense and excitement almost unbearable. So sure of a certain outcome, Morinaga was unprepared for the bucket of ice water Senpai's words dumped upon his head.  
  
“This time, I'll do it to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Until recently, Tatsumi Souichi considered it The Day From Hell. First had come the infuriating news from America, fueling his fears concerning his wayward brother and taunting him with his inability to do anything about it. He was angry enough to slug someone so, of course, he did. Morinaga was useful as a punching bag, if nothing else.   
  
The evening that followed turned even more hellish. He'd ignored his conscience chiding him for snooping through his kohai's apartment under the pretense of looking for beer. In his fuming, self-righteous state, he told himself that his worries concerning Tomoe were reason enough to ignore the usual civilities. Besides, it was all Morinaga's fault there wasn't enough beer, and could he be any slower in returning with more?  
  
So he'd downed the fateful bottle and his life was forever changed. Morinaga's actions that night had felt like a violation, and he'd been so livid he never wanted to see the perverted creature's face again. But life was strangely empty without his only friend and his apology had been so sincere, Souichi's heart slowly melted. As much as their renewed relationship confused and disturbed him, he'd come to need the younger man's attention during the day and his skilfull ministrations at night...at least, sometimes.  
  
Once he'd grudgingly come to terms with his possible homosexuality, he struggled with why, when sex felt so spine-meltingly good, he resisted the way he did. Enlightenment struck as he was playing back certain memories one night, alone in his bedroom with a hand busy inside his pajama bottoms. Kissing had turned out to be unexpectedly arousing, and Morinaga certainly understood his body's secrets, knowing which strings to pull so that he danced in lewd ways he blushed to remember.   
  
Yes, the puppetmaster certainly played him long and well, but there was no erasing the vulnerability of the final outcome. It was the opening, the penetration, that overwhelmed his senses and slayed his heart. One could fantasize about anything as a lover expertly teased you, but when something like _that_ was inside there was no denying what was happening or who was doing it to you. To be continually submitting in such a way felt wrong somehow, despite the addictive, erotic pleasure it brought.   
  
When the idea arrived he was thunderstruck: why couldn't he do the deed too?!? It seemed repulsive at first, an admission of qualities he'd despised and feared in others, and even in himself if he chose to be that honest. But the obvious advantages of such a change in their repertory soon won him over, and he spent the rest of the week in delicious reverie, fantasizing about how he might manifest such a scene. Come Friday evening he was so eager, there was no waiting till they got to their apartment to launch the plan.  
  
 _“This time, I'll do it to you.”_  
  
His words had a most astounding impact. There was Morinaga, staggering backwards, blushing like a schoolgirl. It brought Souichi such a heady sense of power, desire sparking between his thighs, he suddenly understood the benefits of being the hunter and not the prey.   
  
“Do it to me?” Morinaga asked, looking adorably uncertain.  
  
“Of course!” Souichi replied. “It's about time, don't you think? I'm older than you and your superior at work. By all the rules I should be on top, not the other way around.”  
  
He'd never noticed how pink his kohai's ears became when he was flustered. Although, perhaps that was because it was the first time he'd ever seen him flustered. It was exhilarating. “But Senpai,” Morinaga began, “I thought homosexuality disgusted you. How can you want to do me if that's how you feel?”  
  
Souichi had given the question long and hard thought and was ready with his reply. “It's true I was disgusted, and I hated how you blackmailed me into being with you, but I can't deny my responses.” He felt his own face getting hot, but pushed forward anyway, unable to look Morinaga in the eye. “I enjoy it when you touch me and, while it's overwhelming, when we're joined it's...very...um....” Okay, that was enough truth for tonight.  
  
“So I want to give you the same pleasure,” he insisted, finally facing the other man directly. “I've come to realize you're important to me and that my body likes to be with yours, so I guess I'm homo too...when it comes to you, anyway.”  
  
Morinaga appeared stupefied, mouth open, eyes blinking. “I'm important to you?” he whispered.   
  
“Yes, stupid!” Souichi groused. “I just said so.” Why did he feel like his kohai was stalling?  
  
Morinaga's audible gulp surprised them both, causing a sweat drop or two and more furious blushing. “You w-want my body near yours?” he stammered.  
  
Was he going to say no? Souichi had not considered the possibility that his intimate, soul-baring confession might go unrewarded, and felt his anger rise unbidden. “I'm saying I want you,” he declared passionately. “Why do I feel like you want to say no?”  
  
“Maybe because I do,” came the startling admission.  
  
Souichi was too astounded to be insulted. “Why, for god's sake?” he cried.  
  
Morinaga was poking his toe into an imaginary hole in the pavement. “Because it would be my first time, Senpai.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Your first time!” Senpai cried. “That's impossible.”  
  
“It's true,” Morinaga whispered. “I've always been on top. It was mostly one night stands and....” He trailed off, mortified. His past was nothing to be proud of, so the less said the better.  
  
At first, Senpai looked confused, but then a certain all-too-familiar fire lit in his eyes, “You expect me to like it when you've never experienced it yourself?”  
  
Morinaga groaned inwardly. He was cursed. That had to be it. Every blissful fantasy he'd had of Senpai had gone horribly wrong. He'd dreamt of their first encounter for years and the experience itself had certainly surpassed his expectations, but the homicidal epilogue had not been part of the original plot.  
  
His romantic life before Tatsumi-san entered it had been busy but unfullfilling. He'd chosen men younger, smaller and less experienced to stay in control and keep his distance. With no expectation of finding love, he did not, which is possibly why his heart was so vulnerable to a certain bespectacled graduate student despite his poisonous temper.  
  
So here was Senpai, blushing, eyes aglow and breath ragged, but not for the right reasons. Did he expect Senpai to like getting laid? He was surprised to realize he'd never considered otherwise, so there was no choice but to reply, “Well...yes. You do like it, don't you Senpai?”  
  
The beautiful man blushed to his ears, but his glance remained disturbingly piercing. “Y-Yes. Yes I do, but that's not the point. Are you going to refuse me, Mori- _kun?_ ”  
  
Morinaga's knees went weak at the unaccustomed familiarity, and he shivered in delight despite his terror. Senpai was clearly not defenseless and he felt himself weakening, blurting the truth without thinking. “I'd like to say yes but I'm afraid.”  
  
Souichi looked incredulous. “Afraid?” At Morinaga's nod, he asked the most embarrassing question. “Have you been feeding me a line all this time? Telling me how I should enjoy it, want it, even when you didn't believe it yourself?”  
  
“I wanted to believe it,” he insisted sincerely. “I wanted it to be true. So...I guess I just told myself it was.”  
  
“Well, well,” Senpai mused, eying him with that predatory air Morinaga found most disconcerting and yet so spine-meltingly flattering he thought his both his heart and his pants were going to explode. “You've been a good teacher,” Senpai continued quietly, “so perhaps it's time to let me show you what I've learned...Sensei.”  
  
Morinaga was speechless, mouth agape. Standing together before their front door, he couldn't make himself reach for the handle. Refusing what awaited him inside was not an option, and the unfamiliar turmoil in his guts was enough to make him want to run away screaming into the night.  
  
For the second time in their relationship, Senpai initiated a kiss, a searing one at that. Tasting the familiar mouth and breathing in the beloved scent helped calm his nerves, although he was still too frazzled to appreciate that Senpai had done it in public right on their front doorstep! Long fingers stroked his cheek, pushing him away with a seductive smile. “Don't worry, Morinaga,” Senpai whispered. “I'll be gentle.”


	4. Chapter 4

Souichi couldn't remember when he'd enjoyed dinner together so much. The last time a tryst was on the agenda the food had stuck in his throat and he'd pounded down the beers to dull his apprehension. Tonight he was amused to see Morinaga doing the heavy drinking while he sipped cautiously, wanting to stay sober to best carry out his plan.  
  
There was a moment when his slightly-tipsy kohai returned from the kitchen, sat next to him, and tried to pull a fast one by attacking with a typically arousing kiss. Souichi's head began to swim, as usual, and he found himself grinding into the skillful hand palming his crotch. It took the husky, “Let's go to bed, Senpai,” to startle him back to reality.  
  
Pushing the younger man away abruptly, he growled, “Hey, wait a minute! I'm taking _you_ to bed tonight, Morinaga.” Standing, he tried to look his most imperious. “Come!”  
  
Suddenly a few shades paler, Morinaga reluctantly got to his feet. “Are you sure you want to do this, Senpai?” he whispered, giving Souichi's bedroom door a baleful glance.  
  
Souichi unlocked it and stepped inside the room, beckoning. “Yes, I do,” he replied. “I want you, Mori-kun. Now come.” He'd never felt more triumphant than when his trembling kohai entered his domain.  
  
His prize cooperated fully, joining him on the bed, but as Souichi lay beside his lover he had a horrifying realization. In all his plotting to get to this moment, he'd never considered beyond it. Suddenly the weight of responsibility on his shoulders seemed overwhelming. It was the seme's job to bring his lover to a satisfying completion, no matter how inexperienced he felt. Quickly reviewing Morinaga's various strategies and techniques, he burst out in a cold sweat, dread flooding his veins. _I'll need to put my mouth...there, and my fingers...oh no!_  
  
Filled with doubt, he panicked and almost changed his mind. But his kohai was looking so vulnerable and expectant, and he really was such an adorable—if bothersome—puppydog, that Souichi steeled his guts and pushed forward. Perhaps sensing his hesitation, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him downward. “Kiss me, Senpai,” came the quiet demand, and he was happy to comply.  
  
Making out lit a fire in his belly as it always did, burning hot and bright, fueling his courage. His hand wandered across the hard, flat planes of Morinaga's chest, taking delight in the contrasting softness of his waistline. Trailing upward again, he brushed his fingertip over the puckered flesh of a nipple, flicking gently, wondering at the response he'd receive. The squeak and sharp intake of breath was most rewarding, inspiring him to further scientific experiments.  
  
“Stop!” Morinaga cried, breaking their kiss, writhing wonderfully. “It tickles!”  
  
“You never stop when I ask you to,” Souichi replied, thoroughly enjoying the payback.  
  
“I know but...aaaaah!”  
  
More creative tweaking elicited the most satisfying gasps, and Morinaga's hips jerking against his aching erection sent his senses reeling, reminding him it was time to take the next step. Needing another kiss to shore up his nerves, he lowered his head to taste the quivering lips once more.  
  
Morinaga sighed, “Mmmm, yes please,” before their tongues danced together again. A minute of such heady encouragement and Souichi was ready to venture into unexplored territory. He stroked the firm belly tentatively, following the wispy trail downward into Morinaga's jeans, then deftly freed the source of all his troubles. It wasn't any bigger than his own, but he did resent it, considering it seemed insatiable—continually pestering him when there were other things he'd rather be doing. But he treated it kindly, petting and stroking it the way he liked himself, and was rewarded with the blushing coos and sighs of its owner.  
  
“Oh, Senpai!” Morinaga gushed. “I can't believe this is happening. It feels so nice...so good!”  
  
The flattery spurred Souichi's confidence. Perhaps it was his first time making love to someone, but he didn't seem to be doing too badly. Morinaga always used his mouth, but he wasn't ready for that tonight— _maybe never_ , he realized with a shudder—so he tried to be extra attentive, teasing the throbbing member in his hand with great care and sensitivity. However, his inspired technique brought the young man in his arms perilously close to orgasm, if the tension in his hips was any measure, and Souichi knew the rest could be put off no longer.  
  
Reaching for the nightstand, he pumped a handful of his favorite lotion-for-private-uses, held his breath and ventured...lower. _You're really going to stick your fingers into another man's ass?_ he asked himself. _Yes!_ He argued back firmly. It was necessary to prepare Morinaga properly, so he steeled his guts, fervently determined to continue experimenting and learning. Teasing gently around the sensitive opening, he was amazed at how responsive and alive it was, and the moans he received in response to his explorations were music to his ears.  
  
“Uwaaaa,” his lover sang. “Go ahead, Senpai. I'm ready...I think.”  
  
Souichi caressed the pulsing entrance a little longer then pushed his middle finger inside, smiling at the squeak it evoked. “This isn't too bad, is it?” he asked his panting kohai.  
  
“Um...no,” came Morinaga's reply, although his face looked doubtful. “Just different. Kinda weird, but...OOOOOOH! Ummm. What did you just do?”  
  
“I believe I found your prostate,” Souichi responded with a chuckle, amazed it didn't feel revolting to touch Morinaga this way. If anything it was the opposite. His lover surrendered sweetly as he gently worked a second finger past the tight ring of muscle, cajoling and coaxing deep inside to erase the wince that marred his expression. The moment was so intimate and tender, Souichi's heart fairly burst with appreciation, fingers telegraphing the news of every shudder and quiver resounding throughout his lover's body. It was heady stuff to dissolve Morinaga into the same kind of puddle he was used to finding himself.  
  
Taking a moment to appreciate the view, Souichi had to admit his annoying kohai was beautiful indeed. Eyes closed, moaning softly, body writhing in response to his stroking inside, the alluring man wore a wanton face that practically screamed his need. Amazed at the gratitude he felt, immensely flattered by Morinaga's trust, he wanted to do everything right. Positioning himself, the body beneath him tensed as he removed his fingers. “Shhh,” he intoned. “It's okay. Are you ready, Mori-kun?”  
  
Morinaga's eyelids fluttered as he bit his lower lip endearingly, took a shaky breath and whispered, “I'm ready Senpai.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was oh, so right but so horribly wrong. Morinaga had dreamed of this, prayed for it, but never in a million years had he imagined Senpai making such a request. Senpai was saying the words he'd always longed to hear, but the accompanying demand turned his innards to jelly. He'd never considered the impact of Senpai looking at him like he was some kind of juicy morsel to be devoured, thus his blazing face and weakening knees were most disconcerting. He found himself entering Senpai's room and laying on his bed as though hypnotized by a wizard's spell.

Although, once the masterful wizard lay next to him his imperious aspect appeared to falter. Too thrilled by Senpai's newfound interest to risk it ending so soon, Morinaga made a grab and kissed him soundly, willing him with teasing tongue to continue. And oh, he did! Who would have thought Senpai had such talents? Warm hand exploring his length, knowing just how to touch, pulling in the most enticing rhythms. Every once and a while he had to open his eyes and watch, to insure it was really happening and not just a dream.

When the warmth ventured lower, encircling his entrance and gently tickling, he felt fear. But the desire was stronger, amazed at how delicious the experience was, and so he opened and offered himself. _“I'm ready...I think.”_ The entering felt strange, not necessarily pleasurable but not painful either, but as Senpai's finger slid deeper new sensations blossomed. A fire began to blaze at the base of his spine, a warm ache that felt so sweet, he wasn't sure he deserved it.

The burn of a second finger's entrance felt welcome, forcing him back to reality, and he looked up at the beautiful man playing him so expertly and shuddered in wonder. It was beyond belief to watch Senpai do such things to him and actually appear to like it! Morinaga felt wanton, naughty, realizing he needed more than the fingers teasing him inside. He wanted Senpai to take him, posses him, claim him as his own. So when the luscious man positioned himself, Morinaga opened willingly, facing this new experience with hope and desire.

Having Senpai inside was way more intense than fingers, but fulfilling in such a literal way it made his head spin. Gently rocking against him, Morinaga couldn't keep from moaning, it felt so unusual and yet so arousing. “Is this good, Mori-kun?” Senpai whispered.

“Yes!” he replied, sincerely. “It's wonderful in the weirdest way.”

Senpai chuckled, leaning down to kiss him. Experiencing his lover in both ends was most intoxicating and he convulsed, feeling an orgasm lurking deep in his guts. Opening his thighs and thrusting back, rubbing his aching member against Senpai's taut belly, Morinaga was ready to be impaled, annihilated. Senpai answered his need with a thorough pounding, his moans causing Morinaga's heart so soar. That Senpai was receiving such pleasure at his body made it all the more exciting.

The hand that grabbed him in such an enticing manner caused consternation, as he wanted the connection between them to go on forever, but there was no denying the urgency in said member and it exploded without further ado. He couldn't believe the intensity of the pleasure, so much more than when he was doing the deed. And the fact that it was beloved Souichi-san who was taking him so, claiming him in such a way, made it all the more sweet.

When he felt the lithe body between his legs tense, back arched, throbbing deep inside, he knew Senpai's time was near. His orgasm melted him as it always did and he collapsed on Morinaga's chest, labored breath tickling his neck, heart pounding against his chest. Morinaga pulled strands of long hair off the sweaty back and stroked it, gently scratching, as they both came down to earth. Too soon, Senpai stirred, raising his head and smiling at him wryly. “So, you'll let me do this again, right?”

“Oh yes!” Morinaga assured him, so quickly Senpai blinked in surprise.

“Well...good,” he said, lowering his head to Morinaga's shoulder. _To hide his blush_ , Morinaga thought with an inward smile.

“I love you, Senpai,” he ventured, so happy he didn't care whether he got bonked or not. The bonk he received, however, was most unexpected.

“I think...I...I love you too.”

end


End file.
